A Woolly Addiction
by wingnutdawn
Summary: It was a reasonably normal day but Albus has gotten in his monthly supply of muggle magazines plus a new wizarding periodical called 'The wizarding home and Hearth' which has a feature that intrests him greatly. He just had to try some of the ideas...


**A Woolly Addiction**

It looked like it was going to be a reasonably normal day, at least one that passed for normal at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Sorcery. That morning after breakfast Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts was searching through his mail eagerly as he had been looking forward to reading his monthly magazines that entertained and inspired his imagination. The newest periodical he subscribed to which wasn't one of his usual muggle magazines, "The Wizarding Home and Hearth" had a special feature on brightening up a dreary room with the bright cheerful designs from the 1960's. and Albus perused that particular article with interest as it also showed some many interesting designs... in wool.

Knowing that Severus had missed breakfast as he was out gathering some fresh Alihosty,Earwiggy Flowers, daisy roots, and Knotgrassfrom the forbidden forest and wouldn't be back till second period when his first class of the day started Albus decided to stroll down to the dungeons where he surveyed the contents of the Potions classroom carefully as he thought that he would do a favour for his youngest Colleague and brighten up his dreary dull existence with a bit of colour.

Professor Severus Snape noticed the chattering crowd of Griffindors and Slytherins standing in the corridor just outside the Potions Classroom. His eyes glittered angrily as he strode towards them, stopped and folding his arms across his chest glowered at the strange sight of Griffindors and Slytherins mingling and with a deadly edge to his voice he said. " Why are none of you inside sitting at your desks?"

Nobody seemed to want to say anything and the irate Potions Master was going to suggest detentions for everyone of them when Draco Malfoy spoke up " Er..I ..we.." Glancing around at the other students Draco gulped and pointed towards the closed door. ".. I think you better see for yourself sir."

Slamming open the door and striding into the Potions classroom, Severus Snape, came to a full stop _"Nooooo!"_ he roared as he viewed the scene that made Molly Weasleys Sweaters seem dull in comparison . Albus Dumbledore had once again disturbed his peace of mind with his antics. The classroom was a maze of colour with desks, benches, shelves were covered with a rioting Kaleidoscope of colourful images. Large and small garishly coloured flowers , circles and other symbols were painted upon his walls along with sweeping flowing lines of colour that blinded him even without sunlight.

The students were edging into the room carefully with bated breath just behind him. They were ready to flee at a moments notice for they thought that it was a Weasley twins prank that had gotten way out of control. Even for them.

He noticed that the door to his _'Private' _Quarters was slightly ajar and with trepidation he walked over and shoving the door open he viewed what appeared to be a weirdly shaped tube like lamp that looked like it had a silvery coloured liquid flowing up and down, changing shapes and breaking into globules of various sizes and different patterns throughout its chambers like molten lava was standing beside his favourite wingback chair which was covered with a wool coverlet that was designed with an image of a large lurid rainbow in a blue sky overlooking a gold cauldron! His cauldrons were encased in cozies that had house-elves, dragons, phoenixes and other magical creatures patterned on them. That was bad enough but most of them were moving around, waving, walking... even dancing! He noticed that instead of a door closing off his bedroom there was a curtain of beads strung across the now empty doorway. His jaw dropped at the sight and he did not wish to go any further into his quarters as he feared to see whatever else laid in wait for him.

He was stricken temporarily speechless. Why was it that he was the lucky recipient. Why not Madame Pomfrey, Minerva McGonnagal, Filius Flitwick, or even Pomona Sprout? It was simple Severus had forgotten that it was that time of the month when those infernal knitting magazines that Albus subscribed to came out and had neglected to add extra wards to the rooms that he considered was his own private personal space. At least that was what they were supposed to be. He had idly wondered earlier why Pomfrey and his fellow Heads of House seemed to be on edge more than normal earlier this morning when they had their weekly staff meeting before he had left the castle to gather some fresh supplies.

Pulling his wand out from its holder inside his sleeve he raised and aimed at the cauldrons while incanting a banishment charm... It didn't work. Albus had spelled the dreadful woolly stuff to be impervious to being banished. His face went even paler than normal and as he turned and stalked back into the classroom he was muttering something about blasted old coots and their obsessions. Noticing the students were indeed in the classroom, standing not sitting at their desks, but were obviously very nervous as they stared fascinated by the scene—he snapped out in a dreadfully low dangerous voice, "Get out of here. Go to the Great Hall and study pages 10 though 59 for tomorrows lesson ... _MOVE IT!_"

The classroom was cleared within seconds of his order and the sounds of swiftly retreating feet could be heard racing down the hall corridors to the stairs that lead up to the entrance hall and the yells of paintings for order that were obviously being ignored by the terrified students.

Dumbledore was considered eccentric by many wizards, even a bit whimsical at times which often infuriated anybody who was at odds with him. His favourite pastimes as listed on his Chocolate Frog was Chamber music and Tenpin Bowling. What was not listed was his absolute passion for knitting patterns. He loved to peruse Patterns for doilies, cozies, slippers, socks, table runners, toys, covers, shawls, scarves or sweaters. It didn't really matter what it was really. Severus suspected it was the skeins of bright coloured yarn that attracted the old geezer and how it could be combined to create what Albus called 'fun' projects that kept him calm and relaxed. Note It kept Albus calm and relaxed. His victims however were not. He slammed and spelled the door to the classroom shut against further intrusion

It also occurred to Snape as that it wasn't the fact that Albus was considered the most powerful Wizard of Modern times that terrified Voldemort , It must be his appalling fashion sense or this.. this atrocious desire to brighten the world around him whether with his appalling humour, colour sense or with insanely colourful woolly knitting patterns that he continually kept finding.

Hearing the disturbance Filch came out of his dingy office that stunk of stale fried fish. Mrs. Norris was by his side as he stared after the fleeing youngsters and then turned his head to see a positively seething Potions Master storming past him and he had a terrible impulse to flee the irate wizards fury himself. Filch was curious as to what had happened so he decided to follow at what he called a safe distance. Mrs. Norris stayed close by him and followed the group into the Great Hall where the blinding colours struck everyone who had arrived.

The Great Hall had also been redone by Albus with whiplash lines and stylised flower shapes of all sizes and colours... Both Fuchsia and Psychedelic Pink clashing with tangerine orange and Purple --Op art with its own use of pattern and colour to simulate movement winding its way on everything from the furniture to the walls glowing in varying shades. The words Love and Peace permeated the designs here and there in various places.

The ghostly inhabitants, Students and staff alike who had just entered the Great Hall were nearly frozen with stupefaction as they stood together in clusters and stared about the room whose only normal feature was the ceiling which showed the condition of the sky outside.

Snape sensed the presence of McGonagal, Flitwick and Sprout coming up beside him and was told that They had found the hall had changed shortly after Breakfast and although they had been trying all morning to readjust the situation- somehow Albus had found a way to keep them from returning the Hall back to normal. In a twisted way that information made him feel somewhat better to know he wasn't the only one to suffer from one of the Headmasters quirky ideas.

"I wonder if he managed to re-do any of the students common rooms." squeaked Filius. " I'm pretty sure I was able to sufficiently ward Ravenclaw tower but then this is Albus we are referring to."

"I think it would be advisable to check them before jumping to conclusions." stated Minerva in a shaky voice.

"Personally I for one wouldn't put anything past the Headmaster. You know he is like a bull in a china shop when he gets an idea." answered Snape sourly as he observed his students huddling together at one table instead of separating by house. "Anyway it seems like his strange decorating plan has at least this lot of Slytherins and Griffindors to unite together."

"Why that is absolutely wonderful. Albus will be so pleased with that." Pomona asked with pleasure in her voice, "Remember what he said when Voldemort returned?" ...we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open."

She smiled, oblivious to the glares sent her way by Both Minerva and Severus.

Filch turned and raced back to his office with Mrs. Norris on his heels. He wretched open the door and entered his office. He froze in indignant shock as the sight of transparent egg shaped furniture, Bean bag chair and a bamboo desk sitting on top of a thick shag carpet stood before him. His eyes widened as he took note of the psychedelic vinyl wallpaper. Red, purple and orange swirls and paisley patterns, Mrs Norris sank into the carpet with a terrified meow and she struggled to find her way out of it by digging her claws into Filches leg as she climbed up in desperation. Filch screamed and jumped as he felt her pointy sharp claws digging into his pitifully thin leg which in turn startled her into letting go and they both fell into the thick softness of the delicately Pink and purple shaded rug. Filch gathered up Mrs. Norris and held her as they both huddled against the closed door and shivered with shock.

Meanwhile a blissfully happy Albus was in his own rooms ensconced in his new tangerine Bean bag chair being mesmerized by a collection of lamps with multi coloured liquids breaking into globules of various sizes and different patterns throughout their chambers. 3 of his walls had psychedelic murals that were done in swirls and paisley patterns of various shades of Pink and purples While one wall was coated in bright Lemon Yellow flowers and art nouveaux. There was loads of scatter cushions piled one upon another in around his pensive which glowed eerily.

"I do love knitting patterns." Albus sighed as he relaxed with his new muggle magazines.


End file.
